User talk:COKEMAN11
Guess what? I, like, TOTALLY archived my talk page! You get a MEDAL for going here! ---- Don't tell anyone about Joe returning since you know now!!! -User:KoopaKidJr. Hmmm... Maybe. SprinklemistSend me a message. 23:37, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Total Drama Reality Chapter eleven of Total Drama Reality has been posted. It's a special bonus chapter. Enjoy. SprinklemistSend me a message. 20:39, December 4, 2009 (UTC) New story A new story, by me, is up! It’s called I'll Always Be There. Enjoy! New chapter The newest chapter of Total Drama Infinity is up! Enjoy! --D Spenstar! 12:01, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Subscriber! ^^ I've finally decided to start updating you. XD. Anyways, Total Drama Deception is up! Chimmy's got a chao! It looks like Shadow! 13:10, December 6, 2009 (UTC) (I know you already know and stuffs....sorry. XD) The Dread of Fanfiction A new story, by me, is up! It’s called http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/The_Dread_of_Fanfiction. Enjoy! It is a collaberation, so if you could sign up to help, it would be much appreciated. Sign up on the talk page. Thanks! Total Drama Reality Chapter twelve of Total Drama Reality has been posted. Enjoy. SprinklemistSend me a message. 20:41, December 7, 2009 (UTC) I would, except for 2 problems. 1, I'm assuming Duncan will get elminated early, and 2, I'm rooting for Noah. XD Chimmy's got a chao! It looks like Shadow! 23:09, December 11, 2009 (UTC) I was thinking a bet like this: If Noah and Heather hook up, I write you a fanfic. If Katie and Sadie host an aftermath, you write me a fanfic! Chimmy's got a chao! It looks like Shadow! 23:15, December 11, 2009 (UTC) How about...Noah and Heather hook up, I write you fanfic. If Sierra makes it to the merge, you write me a fanfic. Chimmy's got a chao! It looks like Shadow! 00:05, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Deal! (About time. XD) Chimmy's got a chao! It looks like Shadow! 00:10, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Infinity The newest chapter of Total Drama Infinity is up! Enjoy! --D Spenstar! 13:11, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Total Drama Amazon Chapter Nineteen?? That's right! It seems like just yesterday, but Total Drama Amazon chapter nineteen has been posted! Read as the final four fight for a million bucks in one of the best challenges ever! Go read "I'm king of the Amazon" now! Also, Total Wikia Elementary's last day of school is up and ready to be read! Enjoy! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 13:33, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Total Drama Reality Chapter thirteen of Total Drama Reality has been posted. Enjoy! SprinklemistSend me a message. 21:20, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Youre sig i found out who did it----Kenzen11 - Legendary Dude! 08:39, December 15, 2009 (UTC) You the evidence is all about you. TAKE HIM AWAY*cops pull you away----Kenzen11 - Legendary Dude! 01:12, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Subscriber Update (Been a while since I've done this, huh?) If it's freezing cold outside where you live, it is where I do, then why don't you curl up around your computer, with a nice hot mug of hot chocolate, and enjoy chapter ten of Total Drama Pandemonium? Hope you love it! -- Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 23:02, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Oh, oops... My bad! I'll do that this afternoon, K? -- Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 12:17, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Hey, can you speed up the challenge a bit? I want to add a twist or two at the end of the challenge. Chimmy's got a chao! It looks like Shadow! 22:58, December 18, 2009 (UTC) The TDAmazon Final Three? That's right! It seems like just six months ago it started! Come read the latest chapter and remember to comment! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 01:27, December 19, 2009 (UTC)